helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Discussion
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Miss Hosta agrees to bring Kinuko to the ball! Tell Mr. Randall the good news now! Objective Go to Party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Good morning. The weather seems good today. Maid: Here is a letter from Miss Hosta. Would you like to read it while eating breakfast? Magda: (In the letter I invited her and Kinuko to the ball with mythical creatures. She's quick to respond.) (Let's see.) (...There's only a single 'okay' on the paper.) (And many hearts.) Maid: There is a ball today. Please don't forget to attend. Magda: (Oh, Sir Randall will be there. I should tell him.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Good day, Sir Randall. Randall: Lady Ellenstein, it's nice to see you. Was Miss Hosta's pet returned? Magda: Yes. She also agreed to attend the ball. Randall: Great! I have another idea, but it's rather plain... I want everyone to wear an outfit that matches a mythical creature. It would be quite good, right? Magda: Yes! Are you going to wear a headband with a unicorn horn? Randall: I'm still working the design, but if it works... Leslie: What are you talking about? Magda: Sir Bavlenka, we are talking about holding a ball with mythical beasts. Leslie: Why? Magda: So everyone... can appreciate them. Leslie: That's a bad idea! Magda: Huh? Leslie: Do you think all mythological creatures are cute? How naive! Many are dangerous! If they appear at the ball, there will be problems. Randall: Well, we won't let those beasts attend... Leslie: So you're only going to show the nice ones? That can't be considered a proper ball with mythical beasts! Magda: ... With all due respect, are you mocking us? Leslie: I'm a blunt person. I will apologize if you are offended. Bavlenka Soldier: I have a report! Leslie: What happened? You scared some of the noblewomen here. Bavlenka Soldier: I'm sorry, Sir! But it is urgent! Leslie: Well? Bavlenka Soldier: ...That guy from last time appeared just outside the city! Leslie: Take me to his location now! Bavlenka Soldier: Yes! Leslie: We'll get him this time! Lady Ellenstein, excuse me. I will talk to you later! Magda: Huh? Sir Bavlenka? Wait, what did you mean by 'him'? Leslie: A ferocious mythical creature. Magda: ...What do you plan to do? Leslie: Isn't it obvious? Magda: ... I'm going with you. Leslie: This isn't a joke. It's very dangerous. Magda: I won't be a burden! : Story Root 2 : Leslie: A noblewoman like you... Should stay here and wait! : Ends Story Root 1 Leslie: A noblewoman like you... Magda: I'm not someone who will wait obediently! I want to go. Please let me accompany you! Leslie: I don't know what to do with you. Randall: Once she's made a decision, she'll never give up. Magda: Stop stalling. Let's go! Leslie: Where did you see him? Bavlenka Soldier: Just around this farm. Leslie: Where is the farmer? Farmer: You're finally here! Leslie: Tell me what happened. Farmer: There was a loud noise this morning, so I went to check it out. Then- I saw a monster eating my sheep! I didn't make a sound. If I did, it would eat me! I could only hide until the monster walked away. My sheep were either eaten or bitten to death. How can I make a living now? It's not easy raising them. Leslie: Did you see where the monster ran off to? Farmer: (cries) My sheep... Leslie: I will compensate you later! Farmer: How kind of you! May the Sky Goddess bless you! Leslie: Now show me where he went! Farmer: In that direction! Leslie: Tch, the woods. He wanted a place to sleep after eating. I don't know what to say. Magda: (Is it me or is Sir Bavlenka talking strangely?) Leslie: Everyone, listen up? We're heading into the woods. Stay quiet! That guy can be aggressive if he's frightened! Bavlenka Soldier: Yes! Magda: (It indeed sounds like a ferocious mythical creature.) Are you sure it's okay? Leslie: Shh. Did you hear anything? Magda: I... hear snoring? Leslie: Shh! Ha, he's around here. Go! Bavlenka Soldier: Yes! Magda: (There was a roar!) Leslie: Lady Ellenstein, please stay back! Manticore: (growls) Bavlenka Soldier: Here he is! Magda: T- That's...! Leslie: There! Ha, I won't let you escape this time! Magda: (Sir Bavlenka rushed forward by himself!) Manticore: (hisses) Leslie: Take this! Magda: Sir Bavlenka, be careful! Manticore: ! Magda: It... ran away? Leslie: Get back here! Magda: (Sir Bavlenka chased after it! Will he be alright?) Bavlenka Soldier: Let's follow him! Magda: Sir Bavlenka! Where are you? (I hope everything is okay...) Leslie: Shh. Magda: Ah! Leslie: Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Magda: I was scared when you suddenly jumped out like that! Leslie: I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein. I'll be careful next time. Magda: But are you okay? Where is the manticore? Manticore: (snarls) Magda: It's here! Leslie: Alexander II, don't do that. Manticore: (growls) Magda: ... Did you just give it a name? Leslie: Haha, doesn't it match his beauty and magnificence? Manticore: (growls) Leslie: See, he understands! Magda: Wait, what were you going to do to the manticore? Leslie: Huh? Magda: Didn't you say it was dangerous? Leslie: Yes. Manticores have fangs, claws, and a venomous stinger. In the past, they used to be a formidable enemy in the Colosseum. Countless warriors died because of them. You can't fight manticores there anymore. It's a shame. Magda: I see. Leslie: But the manticore is very cute! Isn't that right, Alexander II? Alexander II: (nods) Magda: Huh? Leslie: Let me pet you. Alexander II: (purrs) Magda: ...Aren't you the monster here, Sir Bavlenka? Leslie: Alexander II, you can't eat other people's sheep even if you're hungry. Do you understand? Alexander II: (growls) Magda: ... Leslie: Why are you giving me that look? Magda: I thought you were going to kill him. Leslie: What? I like manticores! Magda: I- I see! Leslie: He's been wandering outside the city for a while. If we didn't find Alexander II sooner, something would have happened. At least it was only livestock. If he hurt a human, we would have to kill him. That's why I was so worried. Magda: But... Leslie: Hahaha, I meant that some mythical creatures are both fierce and cute! That ball you mentioned. Can I attend with Alexander II? He'll be well-behaved so long as I'm with him. After all, we've known each other since we were in the arena, haha! Magda: Arena? Colosseum? Leslie: It's an old story. When I was younger, I met a baby manticore at the Colosseum. We became good friends. Everyone said manticores would always hurt people even as adults. And they thought it was foolish of me to be friends with him. I didn't believe anything they said. Then he grew up. One day, he gnawed through the iron bars of the cage and escaped. Only I went after him. I knew he could easily kill me. But Alexander II wouldn't do that. Magda: What happened? Leslie: He decided to attack me and run away! Magda: What an unexpected ending. Leslie: If it were a normal person, he would've died. Luckily, I'm tough! They were right that manticores would still hurt you even if you're their friend. But I don't care! Because I am strong enough not to be hurt, I can still be friends with them! Cats scratch people, right? If you fear them, it means you are not strong enough. Magda: ...That makes sense. Leslie: I promise he will be behave! I also want people to know the manticore is cute and strong! Magda: Okay, okay. Story Chat 3 Magda: (I didn't expect Alexander II and Sir Bavlenka to have such a history.) (What other wonders are there in the world?) (I should tell Sir Randall there will be another mythological creature at the ball.) (I hope he won't faint when he sees Alexander II.) Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript